


Extra Terrestrial Biological Entities

by JCMaxwellyuy



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Multi, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCMaxwellyuy/pseuds/JCMaxwellyuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of the weather changes in Beacon Hills caused Darach and Nogitsune break a seal placed on an alien scientist from the Zangyack Empire, aliens that tried to invade the Earth, and failed twice. Scott and the pack are unable to stop the scientist and his army of zombified troops on their own until a space pirate in-training, one of the Super Sentai members that defeated the Zangyack’s second space armada, arrives. Can Stiles and Derek unravel the mystery of their lost memories and find a lost treasure in time before all of Beacon Hills, and the world, are subjugated to being poisoned by despair? Crossover with Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Sterek, with various pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sparking Silver

**Extra Terrestrial Biological Entities**

**\- 1 -**

**Sparking Silver**

* * *

 

So I blame CharWright5 for all of this. All of this. Getting into Sterek… Yup. Totally her fault. If you enjoy reading this (or if you don't), I encourage you to go read her stuff! GO DO IT! DO IT I SAY! But after you read mine. Then I can slowly laugh maniacally that I've driven you insane first. Oh yea, this is for the Sterek Big Bang but yea... uh... chickened out and did the mini version. Yay.

And huge thank you to Addy for the art! That's her stuff up there. I didn't make it, I love it! Thanks! [Click here](http://mizzy2k.livejournal.com/399626.html) for the original post. 

I don't own any of the characters used in this. If I did, things would go a little like… this. Written for fun, no profit, just for them lulz. Yeah, go thank Jeff Davis and MTV for making Teen Wolf. And Toei for supplying over 35 years of Super Sentai. They own these characters, not me.

Enjoy. Also, if you don't like them ships, wtf are you reading this for?

* * *

 

"The wolves will keep you safe."

Stiles Stilinski shot up in his bed in a cold sweat. He'd been dreaming again. The lingering nightmares from the Nogitsune were going away slowly, but this dream had been different. He'd had it several times over the course of his life, but every time, the stranger in the cloak who spoke to him did so in a strange language. Now the words were understandable; crystal clear. Stiles repeated what the stranger had said softly only to hear Japanese escape his lips. But he knew what it meant. He understood now.

"I will keep you safe."

Those words followed instantly the Japanese phrase. Said in a voice so familiar in English, that always followed him when the cloaked man disappeared from sight. The warm touch on his shoulder was comforting, calming, but he couldn't put his finger on who it was. Stiles was sure he'd met the person before, not just in a dream. His eyes fell on digital face of his alarm clock, the red glowing numbers telling him it was three in the morning. He sighed, pulling the covers back over him to try to go back to sleep when the room started to shake.

"Earthquake!" He shouted, startled, as his books began falling off the shelves. The aluminum baseball bat leaning against the wall fell over in a loud clatter, followed by dust falling from the ceiling. Stiles leapt from his bed and under his desk as the shaking continued. Then, just as suddenly as it began, it stopped. Stiles peered out from under the desk at his room. Several things had fallen down, a picture frame was face down on the floor, and the sounds of car alarms outside echoed through the California morning gloom.

Immediately his cell phone started to ring. His dad was working the overnight shift at the station. Stiles found his luckily undamaged phone buried beneath his bed sheets. After assuring Sheriff Stilinski that he was perfectly fine, Stiles took a look around his now even more messy room and sighed. He wasn't going to be getting much sleep. He picked up some of the things that had fallen off his bookcase. The picture frame holding a shot of him and his best friend in the whole world - Scott McCall, when they were eight, had broken. Frowning, Stiles pulled the backing of the frame out to remove the photo and a small ring, hidden behind the photo, fell into his hand. The ring was a plain silver color, no designs on it. Furrowing his brow, Stiles tried to think about where the ring came from. He didn't remember framing the picture, only that it'd been in his room since forever. He smiled a bit, taking the hidden treasure and putting it on his ring finger to find it fit perfectly. He took one more look around the room, and sighed before taking the photo out of the broken frame, placing it on his desk before tossing the frame into the trash.

At that moment, unbeknownst to anyone, the earthquake had opened the ground near the Hale house ruins. As the cracks in the ground widened, power began seeping out. A grisled finger slipped out, and a beam of light shot into the sky. Across town, Derek Hale's eyes flickered to the sky, watching the beam of light pierce the atmosphere, breaching the clouds and letting the light of the waning moon in through his window. He began to shift, a low growl resonating through his loft. To his surprise, his thoughts turned to Stiles for a moment, before realizing that he'd shifted, against his will. The werewolf shook all thoughts of Stiles from his mind as his blood felt like it was on fire. Checking to make sure his uncle was still fast asleep in his room, Derek stole out the door and headed for his old house.

When he got there, the light had gone out. But, not surprisingly, Scott McCall was on the scene with Stiles. Derek parked his Camaro next to the powder blue jeep and headed over to the two.

"Oh, there he is. Where have you been?" Scott demanded.

"I just got here, Scott. What's going on?" Derek growled.

"I dunno dude, you tell me! It's your land!" Scott exclaimed, gesturing at the sky where the clouds had parted. "That light though… it gave off a smell." At that, Derek sniffed. Scott was right. A smell of uneasiness permeated the air in the woods, blanketing the trees thickly. Something was coming from below. The stench of something not from Earth was heavy, coming from the trees.

"What kind of smell? Hey! I'm talking to you two wolfies!" Stiles interjected as Scott and Derek suddenly froze. "Why did you two suddenly freeze? Oh god, nothing good can come from this!"

"Shut up Stiles." Derek snarled. "Get the bat."

"Don't order me around, Sourwolf." Stiles sneered. "I'll…" The shorter male stopped cold as the ground of the front yard erupted and spat out silver creatures. They looked like Zangyack Goumin, the mass shock troopers of the space empire that tried to invade the Earth years before, but something was different. They looked almost zombified, their helmets melted to their faces as vines twisted and wrapped around their tarnished, silver battle armor.

"Stiles." Scott said, his voice wary.

"Getting the bat." Stiles gulped and made a beeline for his Jeep.

"What are these things? Zangyack?" Scott asked, his shift starting as the creatures advanced, brandishing their weapons.

"Smells like Zangyack. But something's different." Derek snarled, shifting, Scott following suit. With a feral roar, the two werewolves charged. The Goumin attacked, shooting their guns at the advancing werewolves, but Scott being a true Alpha, managed to dodge most of the shots and tear through three in one swipe. Derek took a few hits before slamming one Goumin into another. An explosion grabbed everyone's attention, even the Goumin froze as fire erupted from the ground.

"I'd stop resisting if I were you." A gravelly voice rasped through the flames.

"Like hell we will." Scott growled.

"Oh, I'm sure we can work something out." The inhuman creature emerged from the flames, Stiles struggling in its tentacles' grip. "I wouldn't move if I were you, or this pathetic excuse for an Earthling, well, I won't care what happens to him."

"You're so pathetic you don't even know if you can do anything to me." Stiles wheezed, as the tentacle around his neck tightened.

"Stop it!" Derek roared, Scott struggling to hold him back, panic flooding his face as Stiles skin begins to turn blue.

"We'll cooperate. Just let him go." Scott pleaded, pushing back against Derek.

"Ah, but I need to keep him." The alien, snapping a tentacle, the Goumin closing in around Scott and Derek. "Just to make sure you two cooperate. What a fortuitous find, these two exceptional specimens. Insaan will be pleased when I present you two as remodeled… ACK!" The villain's rant was interrupted as Malia's fist connected with his face. Seconds later, Stiles was free from the tentacle, sliced free by Kira's sword. The alien snarled, its body spasming from the appendage Kira severed.

"Sorry we're late Scott!" Kira shouted, brandishing her sword at the Goumin while Malia pulled Stiles to his feet.

"Stiles?" Malia screamed as Stiles suddenly went limp in her arms.

"Derek. Get him out of here." Scott ordered as the Goumin started to flank them. Getting hit in the gut, Scott fell. Stiles opened his mouth to scream, but found himself unable to. In vain, he could only watch as the Goumin overwhelmed his friends. Kira went down next, Malia soon after, and Derek… Derek stood in front of Stiles, taking hits and refusing to let the Goumin past. Stiles wanted to reach out. To tell Derek to run. To save himself. But whatever the alien did to him, left him powerless and weak. Then, suddenly there was silver. All he could see was brilliant flashes of sparkling silver. The Goumin assaulting Derek were blown sky high along with the ones holding down Scott, Kira, and Malia.

"You ok?" Stiles looked up to see a silver figure with its back to him, a gold visor and black accenting the helmet, gauntlets, and boots, the Jolly Roger of the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger emblazoned on his chest.

"I think so… thanks." Stiles said, dumbfounded, finally finding his voice.

"Who the hell are you?" The alien demanded as Goumin flanked to its side.

"I'll get to that in a second, Zaien and Isaan's assistant who's name I didn't really catch because of their bad handwriting!" The silver man shouted. "For trying to invade the Earth and cause pain to others, I'm going to stop you!"

"It's Borashitto!" The tentacle alien yelled. "Now tell me who the hell you are!"

"There's a burning red sun on my back! There's justice in my blue heart! Basking in yellow cheers! My pale pink cheeks are squishy! The fresh green leaf of a new hero! Shining brilliant silver… I'm Gokai Silver!" With a flourish of his hands, explosions and silver confetti falling behind him, Gokai Silver posed.

Scott's jaw dropped. "No friggin' way."

"A space pirate." Derek growled, clutching his side.

"Gin Gin ni IKUZE!" Gokai Silver shouted, pulling out his weapon, the Gokai Spear, a silver trident accented with gold and electric blue. He charged the Goumin, and with several mighty swings, the Zangyack fell to the ground and exploded, all destroyed, Borashitto the only one left standing.

"Uh, I er… I'll get you for this, damn space pirate!" Borashitto vanished in a flurry of tentacles kicking up dead leaves. "I'm not through with this town yet!" The haunting voice echoed through the dark trees as the night sky began to clear up.

"He's a slippery one, I'll give him that." Gokai Silver said, turning to face the other teenagers. In a flash of silver light, a Japanese youth, wearing a silver parka and scarf over a graphic tee and pink pants, stood there with a huge goofy grin on his face. "I don't believe it. Real, actual werewolves! Is this really happening? And Don-san didn't believe me! Haha!"

"Is this guy for real?" Derek sneered, watching the young man go off on tangents, talking to nobody in particular. Scott, Malia, and Kira just stared. Stiles was looking like he was about to have a fangasm of epic proportions.

"You… oh my God. Oh my God, you!" Stiles was stammering. "You're Gai Ikari! One of the Gokaigers! Dude, do you have any idea how friggin' awesome you are?"

"Ah… mou… uh… you don't have to say it like that. Man, I'm embarrassed now." Gai squeaked, face red as he rocked back and forth on his heels before bowing his head. "Let me introduce myself again, I'm Ikari Gai! Also known as Gokai Silver! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"

"Huh?" Scott said blankly.

"Dude, Gai's Japanese." Stiles said, bowing his head slightly. "Yoroshiku onegaishimasu is like saying 'nice to meet you'".

"Kira!" Scott stammered, but his girlfriend looked at him sheepishly as she bowed.

"Scott, you know I don't really know much Japanese." The kitsune hissed back, face red.

"Oh dude. Man. I'm so sorry my friends are so uneducated." Stiles said, still starstruck. "I'm Stiles, my boy Scott's the idiot, Kira's the one with the sword, and Malia's the werecoyote… and… that grouch in the leather is sourwolf...er… Derek."

"Oh, it's OK." Gai said with a big grin. "My English is… how you say, no good?"

"Grammar wise, you're not bad. It's the accent. No biggie." Leaves crunching under her pumps, Lydia Martin, strawberry blonde hair perfectly styled stepped out from behind a tree. "Huh, not what I was expecting for a space pirate worth 300,000 Zagin."

"Are you a werewolf too?" Gai asked eagerly.

"Lydia's a banshee." Malia supplied as her friend pressed her perfectly glossed lips together, surveying the scene. "She's kinda drawn to dead bodies."

"Yes…" Lydia said distantly, her eyes glazing for a moment. "I heard the whispers… but I don't hear anything now."

"He just killed a bunch of Goumin." Scott pointed at Gai.

"They were already dead." Lydia said, eyes wide, scanning the forest. "Something is here… it feels like... "Her gaze landed on Stiles.

"Stiles?" Derek snorted, but before the teen could make a what should have been a snappy comeback, Stiles' eyes rolled back. All Stiles could hear were his friends calling his names before everything went black.

The bed was soft. Stiles nuzzled his face further down into the pillows, trying to avoid waking up. Upon the realization that he was in fact, not sleeping in his bed for the lack of his personal pillow, the teenager bolted upright, eyes frantically scanning his surroundings. Stiles let out a sigh of relief when he'd taken in where he was. Derek's loft. The windows casting long shadows across the bed told him it was late afternoon. As Stiles mulled about how long he'd been out, the door opened and Derek sauntered in with a bowl of soup. Before Stiles could open his mouth, "Eight hours, school's been cancelled, your dad thinks you're with Scott, and yes, the space pirate is still here." Derek said flatly. "Now eat."

"Service with no smile? They really should revoke a star from Hotel Hale." Stiles quipped as Derek glared back at him. "Oh my god, alright, I'll eat it." As Stiles slurped the soup down, he noticed that Derek hadn't left the room. The older male stood, arms crossed, in the doorway like some kind of disgruntled security guard. Normally he'd call the werewolf on it, crack a joke, but knowing that Derek was there, somehow, warmed him up inside more than the soup. "Where's Scott?"

"Out on the preserve with the pirate, looking for that Zangyack." Derek said.

"Oh man, I must have looked so uncool fainting like that. In front of Gai." Stiles groaned. Gai was seriously one of the coolest human beings on the planet. He was a fanboy, living his dream, from what all the net rumors said about him, anyway. Gai had been a Super Sentai fan and had somehow been entrusted with a ranger key by the legendary heroes. Ever since the space pirates defeated the Zangyack Empire's second space armada and killed Emperor Ackdos Gil about a year before, Stiles idolized Gai. "Does my dad… know? About the Zangyack being here?"

"Not yet." Derek said, his stance easing a bit. "We want to make sure that there's not another fleet before we cause an international panic and all eyes will be on us."

"Yeah, well, maybe you won't mind all those eyes on you." Stiles muttered into the spoon, eyes darting up to rake in Derek's arms.

"What?"

"Oh… crap. I mean… nothing." Stiles said, looking at the bowl, shifting around in the bed. "I'm… in your bed, aren't I?"

"Yes, and now I have to change the sheets since they now reek of you and teenage hormones." The werewolf said flatly.

"Hey! I shower! And I happen to think I smell nice! And NOW I feel violated."

"Just be grateful I didn't leave you on the couch… where Peter's hanging around."

"Ew. Gross." Stiles shivered, remembering the many times Peter had come so close to molesting him. "I think I'm… uh… gonna go now. You know, catch up with Scott? Thanks for the hospitality, Derek. I'll be sure to NOT wear any deodorant or cologne next time, so you get 100% Stiles next time." He smirked as he passed Derek. There werewolf caught his wrist, eyes glowing, eyes fixing on the ring. "What the hell Derek?"

"That ring. Where did you get it?" Derek growled, his grip tightening, fangs showing.

"What's it to you? OW! Fuck Sourwolf!" Stiles cried out.

Derek stopped at the smell of blood. Stiles' blood. Dripping from his claws. Then took in the look of absolute horror and anger forming on Stiles' face.

"Stiles, I…" Derek released Stiles' from his grip as the teenager took several deep breaths, trying not to look at his bleeding arm.

"Fuck you Derek." Stiles spat, cradling his injured arm as he shoved Derek and stormed past a confused Peter.

"Don't tell me the honeymoon's over already dear nephew."

"Shut up Peter."

Stiles stumbled out of the building, taking one final glance up at the tall windows, he felt the anger and fear that was welling up in him subside. Taking a deep breath, he found his Jeep parked next to Derek's Camaro and got in. Fumbling for his keys, Stiles let out a sigh of relief when his fingers enclosed around metal in his pants pocket. An unfamiliar sensation struck him as metal struck the metal on his finger, causing Stiles to look at the ring on his finger, the ring that made Derek freak out on him. Eyes fixated on the ring, when Stiles finally realized he'd zoned out, the blood on his arm had dried; the wounds had healed. Flicking the dry blood flakes off his arm, the teenager's mouth hung open as he tried to contain the freak out. He'd healed. Not even under the Nogitsune's influence did this happen. What the hell was happening to him? A sudden rapping at the driver side door snapped him out of his train of thought. Blinking, he stared back at Gai Ikari's concerned face pressed against the window.

"He's still out there, you know." Peter's voice drifted up the stairs into Derek's bedroom. The younger werewolf growled, eliciting a chuckle from his uncle. Derek buried his face in his hands. The look on Stiles' face when he'd hurt him, Derek never wanted to see that look again. Sure, it wasn't the first time he'd caused the younger man physical pain, but that was the first time Stiles had looked at him like that. Such a look sent Derek's stomach plummeting to the floor, weighted down by guilt. But why? Why now? And why Stiles? He'd only felt this sinking, depressing, gut-wrenching feeling once, but somehow this was ten times worse than Paige. He never wanted to see that look on Stiles' face again. He couldn't bear it.

"Are you OK?" Gai asked, settling into the passenger seat.

"Yeah. Just great." Stiles said, fidgeting. He was nervous again. Oh god, Gai was sitting so close to him. Inches apart. They were breathing the same air. OK, he was going to have to dial the fangirling back a bit, before Gai thought he was weird. Yup, nope, somehow this was going to go very awkwardly.

"I was wondering if you could give me a ride to the high school?" Gai asked.

"Yeah… Of course. Sure!" Stiles stammered, flattered that his hero was asking him for a ride.

"So uh, Scott tells me you're a big fan." Gai says, scratching behind his head, a faint pink tinting his cheeks as Stiles started the Jeep and started driving.

"I am" Stiles flushed, knowing that Scott, being the true bro that he was, probably told Gai to check up on him. "Ok, maybe I lied a little. I might still… sort of be getting over having my body possessed by an ancient evil spirit that tried to use me to kill all my friends."

"That's rough man." Gai's hand was on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "I wonder if that's why the Zangyack targeted you. Maybe it sensed that you were possessed by a Nogitsune… but how would that be possible? Then again, it looked like that Borashitto was sealed in the land for a long time…"

Stiles mouth hung open. Gai was going off on tangents. Sure, some of the angles he was throwing out were completely ridiculous and utterly insane, but then again, werewolves and banshees were just as real as super hero space pirates that show up in the nick of time to save people. Seriously, could this guy get any cooler?

"So wait, where are the rest of the Gokaiger?" Stiles asked when Gai finally slowed down.

"Oh, that's why I'm here. We invaded the Zangyack home world and Don-san found a report that said they sent a researcher out to Earth, years before the first invasion." Gai explained as Stiles pulled into the school parking lot. "I told Scott already, but he said to run it by you as well. Anyways, the report mentioned a treasure. Some sort of weapon developed by Borashitto, who was Insaan's assistant; she was the one who made the giant space laser that made the monsters grow; and so there was no report of Borashitto ever returning, so I came to investigate."

"Well, you were right. The tentacle freak is still alive." Stiles muttered.

"He might be looking for that weapon. And for whatever reason he thinks you might lead him to it. The report said Borashitto should have arrived on Earth about… hrmn... "Gai pulled out his Gokai Cellular and scrolled through his messages. "Eight years ago. Do you remember anything strange happening back then?"

"No… I …" Stiles stopped. The dream. "There was a dream… I mean, there is… I keep having it. There was a man in it speaking Japanese. I didn't understand at first but… having a Japanese speaking evil fox in you is one way to learn a language. He said the "wolves will keep you safe", but I didn't think about it much."

"Wolves huh?" Gai mused. "Must be… do you remember what the man looked like?"

Stiles thought for a moment. "I could never really see his face. He had a cloak and a hood on…"

"Anything else?"

Frowning, Stiles rubbed his hand, his fingers touching the ring. "He rode a motorcycle… and I remember… silver."

Gai's face lit up.

"What? What does that mean?" Stiles said as Gai's face twitched what was unmistakably a 'oh my god, it's all connected give me a sec, fangasming now' moment.

"I have to probably leave town to chase down this lead, but I'll be back soon." Gai said, opening the Jeep door and getting out.

"But if that Zangyack attacks again, what are we gonna do? In case you didn't notice, we don't stand much of a chance against that!"

"Don't worry." Gai said, grinning. "I'm on it! Oh, I think I've kept you too long. Scott's waiting for you at his house!"

"Wait!" Stiles cried as Gai disappeared in a flash of silver light. A low rumbling was heard overhead as Stiles stepped out of his jeep to see a silver streak disappearing into a large flying drill mecha, a fusion of the Timeranger, Zyuranger, and Abaranger's great power, the GoZyuDrill. In seconds, the flying drill vanished, leaving Stiles staring up at the sky, mouth open. "That was so cool."

To Be Continued...


	2. Show Me the Showy

**Extra Terrestrial Biological Entities**

**\- 2 -**

**Show Me the Showy**

* * *

For disclaimers, see chapter one. To watch pirate girls and how much they kick ass, refer to Gokaiger. These chicks be OP.

* * *

"So he just left?" Scott asked, leaning back on his bed as Stiles recounted the conversation he'd had with Gai in the Jeep.

"Yeah, he said he was gonna chase down a lead. You should have been there! The GoZyuDrill was awesome!" Stiles gushed, joining Scott on the bed. "Did you have any luck finding that Borashitto guy?"

"No. His scent disappeared." Scott's eyes darkened. "But I think if he gets close, I'll be able to tell. He… it smelled… so… rotten."

"Rotten… like how? Rotten putrid rotten? Or rotten bad behavior rotten?"

Scott wrinkled his nose. "Both? Anyways, I think we should tell your dad, since an alien from an empire that tried to conquer the planet running around might be some concern."

"Yeah… well, if you're sure that he doesn't come in peace, oh true Alpha of mine."

"Will you stop that?" Scott's cheeks turned pink. "Anyway, sorry I left you with Derek. He wasn't mad about that, was he?"

"Why no Scott, in fact, he …" Stiles stopped. He should tell Scott that Derek had freaked out on him and he had no idea why. He also knew that he wouldn't be able to explain to Scott how or why his body had healed where Derek's claws dug into him. His hands clutched the sleeve of his hoodie. The Nogitsune had lied to Scott and his friends so many times with his face. Stiles wasn't sure he'd be able to keep the truth from his best friend for long. But he'd sure as hell try. "He's Derek, Scott. Anger, brooding, all the time. Nothing I couldn't handle."

Scott gave Stiles a funny look. "You sure man?"

"Yeah." Stiles said, sliding off the bed onto the floor. "He's just Derek. What do you want me to say?"

"I dunno man. Derek's always had a soft spot for you." Scott said, chuckling.

"What?" The admission from Scott's mouth caught Stiles off guard. He felt his cheeks turning pink.

"I said, Derek's always had..." Scott repeated with a grin and trailed off, frowning. "Huh. That's weird. Why would Derek..."

"You said it Scott. What the hell? What do you mean he 'always' had a soft spot for me?" Stiles demanded. Scott's mouth hung open, unable to answer, hands up in defense. Stiles was stumped. Somehow, what Scott had said, or rather, how he said it so casually and with such conviction, Scott seemed to believe the statement, despite his face now questioning why he said it.

"Really, Stiles, I don't know. I just… seem to remember it that way." Scott said slowly, equally confused. "But that doesn't make any sense. You didn't even know Derek until we met him in the woods after I got bitten."

"Yeah, let's not forget how wonderful our time together was." Stiles said sarcastically, referring to the constant harassment, bodily harm, and comprising positions knowing Derek Hale had constantly put him in. And he was still in one piece, more or less, go figure. Yes, those extremely compromising positions that Scott, Lydia, even Danny had walked in on. "Dude, Derek was anything but."

"I know." Scott exclaimed. "I know. But he's changed. And something… told me you'd be safe with him. He didn't seem like he was gonna complain about it."

"Yes, well thank you Scott. I'll keep it in mind that Sourwolf might have a thing for teenage boys. I mean, look at his uncle." Stiles shuddered.

"Dude." Scott moaned, face scrunched up in disgust.

"Please promise you'll use your true alpha powers to kick his ass if he ever tries anything again."

"You got it."

After taking a few more jabs at Peter and Derek's expense (but mostly Peter), Stiles left for home. As he turned the corner, he saw Scott leaving on his bike in his rear-view mirror, heading towards Kira's house. Giving a loud sigh, Stiles put his foot on the gas and sped home.

* * *

The house was quiet when he got home. His father was still out, a hasty note taped to the refrigerator with some take out containers stacked inside. Frowning, Stiles opened one of the containers to find fried chicken, oven fries, gravy, and pretty much every single thing the doctor told his father not to eat. Sighing, he arranged some food on the plate before throwing it in the microwave, drumming his fingers on the drain board as he waited for the food to heat up. Another clang caught his attention, the ring hitting the stainless steel. Stiles glanced at his hand, where the silver ring was on his finger, shining in the dim light of the kitchen. He frowned, lips pressing together as he pondered about the ring's origins and why it had been hidden in a picture frame. The microwave's ding snapped him out of his thoughts. Stiles munched on chicken and potato while staring at the ring. Putting a now meatless drumstick down on the plate, an idea struck him and he raced up the stairs, two at a time to his room. Rifling through the papers and books on his desk, he finally found what he was looking for. The photo from the frame the ring had come out of. Picking it up, Stiles noticed something that he hadn't noticed before. The photo had been folded over slightly to get it to fit into the frame, the crease right on his younger self's shoulder. Stiles unfolded the crease, only to find that the photo had also been cut, the folded piece only containing the rest of his shoulder, along with a hand on it. A hand with the ring that now adorned Stiles' finger. Whose hand was it? Stiles turned the photo over to see faded, but clear writing in crayon on the back, but part of it had been cut away with the missing part of the photo. What remained said: 'ek & Scott 4evah' with a half a heart surrounding the 'ek'. It was unmistakably his younger self's messy writing. Only, he couldn't remember writing it, nor taking this picture. Stiles had to admit, whenever he looked at the photo, it brought a smile to his face, but also a sense of longing and sadness. Anyways, who the hell was 'ek'? The teenager chuckled slightly as Derek came to mind.

"No way." He said aloud to his empty room. "No friggin' way." Flopping down on to the bed, he stared at the ceiling, running possibilities through his mind. No way was it Derek. How could it be Derek? Why the hell would he draw a half-heart around his name? Or was it a full heart, since the picture had been cut? Laying down soon proved to be an effective sleep trap. Stiles was already physically and mentally exhausted. The comfort of his bed and pillow soon had him fast asleep.

* * *

Stiles bolted upright. He was in the forest, sunlight filtering through the branches above him.

"Found you." A playful voice echoed through his head. Something black, warm, and furry brushed against his hand. A playful lick and nip to his ear elicited a giggle. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, Stiles' mouth gaped at the large black wolf that sat before him on its haunches.

"I will keep you safe." The wolf bowed its head, inviting Stiles to pet it. Stiles slowly reached out, the wolf nuzzling his hand as he scratched behind the ears, staring back at Stiles with its crystal blue eyes.

"Derek?" Stiles whispered as the wolf lay in his lap. The dark fur felt soft and comforting as Stiles continued to pet the wolf. The blue eyes stared back at him, Stiles losing himself in the depths. Something flashed gold, causing him to blink. The wolf was gone from his lap. In its place was Derek Hale. A very naked Derek Hale. And Stiles' hand was in the midst of stroking Derek's bare chest. The werewolf's eyes snapped open, a lighting quick grab caught Stiles' wrist and flipped them so he was on top of Stiles. Holy crap. He was so dead now, Stiles thought as Derek kept his grip on his wrist and lowered his head. Something felt nice and hot on his skin. Derek's mouth was on his…

His phone ringing broke Stiles out of his dream. It also caused him to tumble out of his bed. Ignoring his dream boner, Stiles fumbled for his phone, finally finding the offending device under his blankets. Lydia. At four a.m. Oh, this was not going to be good.

"Stiles, I need you and Scott. Like now." Lydia's voice cracked over the phone. "Hurry."

When Stiles and Scott finally got to Lydia, who was outside the Beacon Hills Mall, the police had already arrived. The strawberry blonde, barefoot and a warm blanket wrapped over her nightie, was sipping coffee with Deputy Parrish when the two boys managed to sneak past the crime scene tape.

"What took you so long?" Lydia hissed. Stiles glanced at Scott, but in reality, he'd been the one holding them up, trying to get rid of his dream induced erection. Man, dreams of naked Derek were super boner inducing. Derek should be the one Parrish arrested for… Crap.

"Car trouble?" Stiles said, shrugging awkwardly.

"Cute." Lydia said, sarcasm lacing her voice. "Meanwhile, here I am, standing in the mall parking lot at all hours of the morning with dead animals all over the place."

"Wait, dead animals?" Scott repeated.

"Should I be concerned?" A tired, gruff voice asked from behind them.

"Dad!" Stiles gulped. "What...are you doing here?"

"My job." Sheriff Stilinski said, glancing at Parrish. "Boys, is there something we need to discuss in private? Parrish, I'll take care of this. Go help the guys with evidence logging."

"Yes sir." Parrish said, giving Lydia one last glance before jogging in the direction of the mall entrance.

"So what's this about dead animals?" Stiles asked.

"Well, the mall's security system was tripped and when we got here, Lydia was standing in the parking lot, no coat, barefoot, and trails of dead animals that apparently came from the pet store and the Chinese restaurant leading back into the mall." The sheriff turned to Lydia. "I'm just going to assume there's a body somewhere."

"It was the same as last night." Lydia said slowly. "I wasn't even aware I was here until I reached the door."

"The security footage went fuzzy for a bit." Stilinski continued. "And then some punks dressed as Zangyack were shown ransacking the mall. Can you believe it? The Earth gets invaded by these aliens and some …"

"Uh dad?" Stiles interrupted. "Those were probably… yeah, they were Zangyack."

"What?" His father hissed, pulling his son to his side.

"Yeah, there was… kinda one apparently sealed underground somehow and the earthquake let him and his army of shock troopers loose. Oh, and they might have some kind of supernatural powers now."

The sheriff rubbed his temples. "And you were going to tell me this when?"

"We were going to.." Scott said sheepishly.

"Boys, I worry about you two and your friends enough as it is. Don't get me started about your mother, Scott. But these… these aliens." Stilinski groaned. "They've conquered planets. They sent a fleet of spaceships to conquer the planet not even a year ago. You could have been killed. This thing is way bigger than you two and anything you've faced before."

"We know." Scott said.

"And we have help this time." Stiles added. "Gokai Silver showed up."

"Really now?" The sheriff raised an eyebrow. "A space pirate, here in Beacon Hills?"

"Well, we don't know where he is now." Stiles admitted.

"Before he starts fanboying again," Lydia cut in. "Look!" Jabbing a manicured finger at the edge of the parking lot. A long, tentacle was slithering back into the shadows. In its wake was a human skeleton, flesh and organs stripped clean off.

* * *

There was a warm weight on Derek's lap. Opening his eyes, his fingers absently stroked the short hair of the young boy fast asleep on him. He could feel the anxiety and the pain his body was leeching off the child, the kid's breathing becoming more relaxed, his heart rate steadying. The kid stirred, blinking sleepy eyes up at Derek, his hands rubbing the dried tears away. It was then Derek noticed how small his own hands were as he rubbed the boy's head affectionately. A relieved look passed over the boy's face, and suddenly Derek knew. This was Stiles. Clutched tightly in the young Stiles' fist was a silver ring.

"It doesn't hurt so much anymore. Why do you always manage to make the hurt go away?" Stiles said, a sad smile crossing his face, handing the ring back to Derek.

"Keep it." Derek heard his younger self say.

"But… you're supposed to give it to someone special." Stiles protested.

"I need you to keep it safe for me. Just until I find that someone special. Can you do that for me buddy?"

"I guess." Stiles said, a small grin crossing his face. "I'll keep it safe for you Derek! You can count on me!"

"Great. Just don't tell Peter that I gave that to you or I'll never hear the end of it."

"Yessir!" Stiles saluted, chest puffed out as Derek smirked. But the happy feeling didn't last. Suddenly the shadows of the trees closed in on them, and Stiles vanished into the darkness.

"Stiles?! STILES!"

Derek woke up in cold sweat. The dream he'd been having had been suddenly interrupted by a piercing, chilling feeling in his chest. Letting his head fall back onto the pillow, he took several deep breaths to calm down. In doing so, he inhaled Stiles' scent, from the sheets he never bothered to change. The teenager's scent was everywhere in his room. Why he agreed to take care of Stiles, why he'd let the teen sleep in his bed, why he got so flustered at Peter's teasing earlier didn't make any sense to him. Stiles was a brat. A scrawny, loud-mouthed brat. That was actually pretty smart. And may have saved Derek a couple of times from certain death. Although was not killing him payment enough? Derek felt his stomach drop again when he thought of the look Stiles had given him earlier. In his mind, the stench of Stiles' fear mixed with betrayal was fresh. It made even the scent on the sheets seem sour and depressed. Derek sat up, now unable to sleep. Leaving his room, he wandered downstairs, the loft being dimly lit by the first light of day. Starting the coffee maker, a flash of color caught his eye, he turned quickly to see two points of light falling from the sky, landing in the area of the Beacon Hills preserve.

* * *

The school bell clanged loudly as students rushed to class. Losing a day of school due to repairs meant that everyone was going to be playing catch up, especially with final exams approaching. It also meant that any projects had their due dates either delayed or pushed up. Stiles rubbed his eyes as he took his seat. Homework seemed like a distant memory, and none of them had gotten much sleep. After the discovery of the picked clean skeleton that morning in the mall parking lot, Stilinski had radioed all officers and did a head count, all were accounted for, leaving the Sheriff to deduce that the skeleton was probably that of one of the mall's security guards, for all of the three had gone missing during their shift. There was nothing else to do until the DNA results came back, so he, Scott, and Lydia had been ordered home to get ready for school, escorted by Parrish (Lydia had no complaints) and by the time they'd got home, it was already 5:30, allowing for maybe an hour of sleep before they had to get ready for school. Which sucked. Stiles drummed his fingers atop the desk, stealing a glance at Lydia, who, despite the early morning dead body seeking, looked flawless as usual, and utterly bored because she probably didn't need this class to graduate. Just waiting on her friends. What a girl. But man, was he tired, his thoughts slipping away as his eyes lost the fight to stay open and closed.

"We can't get it off." A chorus of worried voices filled his head. His body hurt, all over. Tears were streaming down his face, but the wetness burned.

"Someone help him!"

"Derek… make it stop."

WHAM!

Stiles jolted awake. Mr. Yukimura stood over him with a ruler in his hand. The rest of the class, including Scott, was laughing.

"Glad to see you're still with us Stiles." Mr. Yukimura said. "Now class, if you'll turn to page 374…"

CRASH! Yukimura was cut short as the classroom windows shattered from clubs hitting the glass. Students shielded themselves from the shower of broken glass as Goumin stormed the classroom. Desks were knocked over, books and blunt objects were thrown at the aliens as students ran for their lives, screaming. Stiles ducked under a desk as the troops rushed through the classroom. With all the students running in terror, no one noticed Scott shifting and Kira snapping her belt, transforming it into a katana. Stiles peered out, watching as his werewolf best friend, together with his kitsune girlfriend, engaging the Goumin. Seeing a clear path to the door, Stiles made a break for it, only to be cut off by more Goumin.

"Oh man, not cool." He did an about face and headed in the opposite direction, weaving through the classroom battle towards the windows (thankfully Mr. Yukimura's class was on the ground floor). Jumping through the broken window to the ground, he landed right into Borashitto's tentacles.

"Ah, just the young man I wanted to see."

"Dude, we have got to stop meeting like this." Stiles growled, struggling to get free.

"It will be so much easier if you didn't resist." Borashitto drawled, one of the free tentacle producing a syringe dripping with dark liquid. "I won't have to use this if you'll just undo the seal."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Stiles shouted, still struggling as a tentacle slipped and tugged at his belt buckle before slipping under his shirt. "What seal?! And watch where you're putting those tentacles! Someone help! SCOTT!" Pain shot through his body the moment the alien flesh contacted his skin. Stiles started screaming, pressure on his head increasing like it was being squeezed.

"After all this time, I will finally get what's mine! For the glory of the empire!" Borashitto cried, his grip on Stiles tightening as the teenager continued to scream in pain. Scott broke through the classroom window, but was unable to get close to save his friend.

Thoughts of Scott swirled into Stiles' head. He could hear Scott's anguished howls. Kira's worried shouts, and Derek's growl. Wait, Derek? His vision began to fade, everything was going black. "Someone help… I'm gonna die... "Loud gunshots and the pain disappearing snapped him back to reality. He was free from the tentacles, in warm arms. His vision cleared up. Derek. Derek was here. Derek was holding him.

"I got you." Derek whispered, pulling Stiles close.

"What the hell? Who the hell shoots someone in the back?!" Borashitto screamed as all attention turned to two young girls standing side by side, gun barrels with the Gokaiger Jolly Roger on them smoking.

"We are pirates after all." The dark haired girl said, twirling her gun in a flourish, her white laced pink dress fluttering in the wind.

"And well, seeing you hurting that cutie over there, it's not like we could just let you get away with that." The other girl, cocking her head, a clear annoyed expression on her features. Jabbing a sabre forward, the jewelry on her wrists jangling: "Or this mess. Then again, you _idiots_ were never subtle."

"More Gokaiger." Stiles breathed. He could barely believe his eyes: the pirate girls were right in front of him. The elegant woman in pink standing firmly, hands folded in front of her was Ahim D'Famille, a princess who became a pirate to exact her vengeance on the Zangyack. Next to her was Luka Millfy, the Gokaiger's lookout and navigator, whose thieving skills and money hoarding were known throughout the galaxy. Both women produced their respective ranger keys and transformed.

"Gokai Change!" Gokai Pink and Gokai Yellow replaced the elegant dark haired girl and the spunky brunette.

"Ahim! Let's start this off showy." Gokai Yellow declared, throwing her gun at the princess.

"Yes, let us be extremely showy!" Gokai Pink tossed her sabre at the thief, leaving both pirates dual wielding the same type of weapons.

"Goumin! Get rid of these bitches and get me that kid!" Borashitto ordered, before vanishing in a cloud of black smoke. The Goumin charged, but the princess and the thief were ready. Gokai Pink practically flew over the Zangyack as she rained blaster fire down on them from her Gokai Guns, reducing a good number of the troops to dust in just one leap. Malia arrived and joined the fight, Derek keeping Stiles out of danger, as the werecoyote ripped open a path towards them.

"Nice sword." Gokai Yellow commented, as she slashed through a few Goumin, relieving the pressure off Kira. "I got your back. Go do your thing!" Kira nodded, charging forward and cutting through the enemies in front of her. "Now you guys, dance for me!" With flourish of her hands, both Gokai Sabres shot out of her hands, slicing and mowing down the Goumin around her before snapping back to her hands. With the Goumin getting taken out of play thanks to the pirates, Scott and Malia managed to reach Derek and Stiles, Gokai Pink finishing off their protective perimeter, blasting every Goumin that dared approach. Things were going fine until Sugoumin, the larger, blue soldiers (with bigger guns), arrived and began firing their weapons everywhere.

"Are you kidding me? They have even bigger guns?" Scott winced as he hit the ground hard from dodging a shot.

"Luka-san! Let's go with that!" Gokai Pink shouted to her fellow pirate. Gokai Yellow nodded, the two producing two ranger keys. Stiles gasped. He was about to witness the Gokaiger's ability to transform into any legendary sentai member.

"Gokai Change!" The two pirates vanished and in their place stood two legendary female warriors. Ptera Ranger, warrior princess of the Zyuranger, and Fiveman's Five Yellow.

"Melody Tackt!" Five Yellow's weapon tied the Sugoumin up, stopping their movement as Ptera Ranger lined up a shot with her bow. Stiles blinked and rubbed his eyes, but he swore he could see Allison Argent standing with Ahim, guiding her aim as she fired a Ptera Arrow at the Sugoumin, killing him all in one shot. When the smoke from the explosion cleared, the legendary heroes faded away, leaving the two Gokaigers in their civilian clothes behind. Stiles could feel Derek's body shifting back to normal as the rest of his friends gathered around the two.

"Dude, are you hurt?" Scott asked, a worried look on his face. "Did he… tentacle rape you?"

"It came kind of close to that Scott, but no. I don't think so." Stiles replied, face screwing up in disgust.

"Uh, I hate to break up the weird sex talk that you guys are having, but I suggest continuing this conversation somewhere a bit more… private." Malia cut in, Kira nodding in agreement, her face red from embarrassment, Stiles noting that 'The Dream of the Fisherman's Wife' was from Japan.

"Meet up at the animal clinic." Scott ordered, turning back to Derek and Stiles. "We need to get you checked out."

As soon as Scott was out of earshot, or at least Stiles hoped he was, he turned to Ahim and Luka. "Hey… um… so I thought the ranger keys had been returned to their owners. How did you two get?" He trailed off, not wanting to mention why.

"Oh, that." Luka said, as if it was nothing. "The keys were there for us when we landed here in Beacon Hills."

"A young woman about your age was waiting with them. 'Please protect my friends' was her request." Ahim said. "Some Goumin attacked us right after she gave us the keys. She was quite handy with a bow and arrow, but she vanished when the fight was over. Is she a friend of yours?"

Stiles' mouth went dry. He nodded, igniting a sharp pain in the back of his head.

* * *

Elsewhere, in a room where the light of passing stars filtered in through the windows, a blonde man let out a yelp of protest as he was kicked from the large bed in the center of the room. "Go? Right now? Joe just left!" He moaned, rubbing his bare bottom, glancing at the bed's remaining occupant.

"Get on with it. I'll be there soon enough. Just you wait Beacon Hills!"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Author's Note: I originally was going to have Ahim and Luka pose as teacher and student at the school and then have costume change in battle, but it took too long and I needed to get to the action faster, but just know, I was ready… with a nurse's outfit, a giant needle, a school uniform, and all the fanservice.


	3. Cool Blue

**Extra Terrestrial Biological Entities**

**\- 3 -**

**Cool Blue**

* * *

Chapter 3. I enjoy doctors. Especially the ones that spazz. See chapter 1 for disclaimers, see here for a man so pretty he can't be real… boy. Yup, Joe Gibken be pretty. Also he looks really good in make-up.

* * *

"The Guilty Crown." Luka said. "That's what we're here for."

"What's that?" Scott asked, confused. Stiles bit his lip; of course the pirates had come back for treasure, but that didn't seem to be the whole story. After the Sugoumin had been killed, the pack had regrouped at the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic, where Ahim and Luka were currently telling their story while Deaton was checking him over for abnormalities.

"Luka-san, they might not have heard of it. It is a legend from space after all." Ahim whispered before stepping forward. "It's an old story, one that drifted from planet to planet. It told of a King who led his people astray and nearly caused the destruction of his own world. The King's feelings of guilt were so great that the crown he wore took his tears of regret and shed tears of its own, and the water from those tears restored his kingdom. The kingdom prospered and the crown was handed down through the generations. And then, one day, a descendant decided to use the crown to try to gain even more power. But what the crown produced was a deadly poison, and the planet was destroyed."

"Wait, how can a crown cry?" Scott asked, scratching his head, only to be elbowed by Kira, who hissed that it was probably a metaphor.

"It's an old wives' tale to teach some lesson or other." Luka said, waving her hand dismissively. "Or at least we thought."

"When we started going through the Zangyack war records, we found that they'd sent an advance squad years before the first invasion. Gai wanted to follow up because he'd never heard of that advance squad ever being defeated." Ahim continued. "After Gai headed back to Earth, we found a hidden file saying the squad had what they believed was the Guilty Crown in their possession. Gai wasn't responding to our calls, so Luka and I decided to go after him."

"If we get that crown, we might be able to restore Ahim's planet, and all the other planets destroyed by the Zangyack." Luka explained.

"That Borashitto didn't seem to have the crown." Lydia said slowly. "I think he's looking for it."

"Yeah, and somehow I can 'undo the seal' on it." Stiles muttered as Deaton removed his stethoscope from his backside. "But I don't know anything. I've never even heard of this crown thing until just now."

"That is quite curious." Ahim said. "Doctor, is there anything wrong with Sir Stiles?"

"Sir?" Derek snorted, earning a glare from Stiles.

"Hey, at least she has manners, Sourwolf."

"If I may, Stiles is the last thing from a 'sir'." Derek, mirth in his voice, taking extreme pleasure in Stiles' embarrassment in front of the two pirate girls.

"I can't find anything physically wrong with him." Deaton said slowly. "If I had to guess, I'd say the Nogitsune triggered a change in him, but what it has to do with a crown from an alien planet, I couldn't begin to guess."

"Nogitsune?" Luka asked.

"He was possessed by an evil demon fox my mother summoned years ago and tried to kill us all." Kira said, awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other.

"Oh. Well…" Luka said, glancing around uncomfortably. Stiles looked at the floor, fiddling with the ring on his finger.

"Wait, that's new." Lydia said, eyes flashing at the sight of jewelry. "A ring?" An amused, curious ring in her voice, eliciting a growl from Derek. The strawberry blonde gave the werewolf a curious look before turning her attention back to Stiles' finger. "Hrmn… silver, tarnished, you definitely didn't get this from a _girl_."

"Where did the ring come from?" Scott asked.

"Dunno. I found it in my room." Stiles said. "Behind that old picture of us." Deciding to leave out the 'ek' and the mysterious hand on his shoulder in the cut off picture. Scott nodded slowly. Stiles slipped the ring off and stared at it closely. The next thing he knew, Derek's hand was on his wrist.

"Whoa. Derek! Dude." Scott said, alarmed, stepping forward as Stiles' breath hitched. Was Derek going to scratch him again? Derek blinked, his grip loosening. "Dude, what the hell was that?"

"What?"

"Would you let go of me?" Stiles demanded, yanking his wrist free. "Oh my god, what the hell is up with you lately?"

"I don't know." Derek replied, a confused look crossing his features, taking in the dark looks from the rest of the pack as he dropped his hand back to his side.

"Can I see that?" Luka asked, extending her hand to Stiles, who handed her the ring. Turning it over in her hand, she peered at the silver, which let out a blinding flash of light, causing her to drop it. Ahim was at her side in seconds, her gun pointed at the clattering ring on the ground.

"Stiles, I don't think that's an ordinary ring." Deaton said. But that was the last thing Stiles heard. His feet gave out from beneath him, and he felt his head hit the metal exam table hard before everything faded to black.

* * *

Suddenly, Stiles could see. The ring spinning around in the air, the leaves of the forest floor lifting up and being sucked into the vortex.

"What have you done?"

"I'm sorry. My power wasn't strong enough to seal that creature away forever." The cloaked Japanese-speaking man was back. Stiles looked up and a strong hand gently patted his head. Long brown hair leaked out from beneath the man's white cloak. "Does it still hurt?"

"No." The response escaped his lips. "But… why does my chest hurt so much?"

"Forgive me. Your bond was the strongest thing I could find to stop him." Stiles followed the gaze of the long haired man before him, eyes resting on a part of the forest floor.

"Bond?"

"He'll be fine, but…" Stiles stared. Lying on the ground nearby was Derek. A younger Derek.

"Who is he?" The words blurted out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Someone important." The man said, a wistful, sorrowful smile on his face as he looked back at Stiles. "Someone I hope you will meet again someday when the power to defeat that creature and save you comes."

"Save me from what?"

"It's best you don't know, little one. It's just better that you forget."

"Stiles!" Scott was calling him.

"Forget…"

"Stiles!" Malia sounded like she was gonna be late for school.

"The bond will be there, whether you remember or not. That's how special it truly is. That is what will lead you back to one another someday."

"Stiles!"

Stiles jolted awake. The first thing he was aware of was the feeling of arms around him, and his head resting on something that smelled familiar, and his forehead was brushing against something scratchy. He closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the feeling of closeness and security.

"Dude." Scott's voice pulled him back to reality.

"Wha-what?" Stiles opened his eyes. There was a dull ache on the back of his skull, but he was awake, and back at the animal clinic. In someone's arms. In Derek's arms. "Whoa!" He flailed, but Derek held him tight.

"What just happened?" Lydia asked, cocking her head, not taking anything unusual away from Derek holding Stiles. "What the hell did we just see?"

"You saw all that?" Stiles gaped. "The Japanese dude…and what he said?"

"And that young man who appeared to be injured." Ahim said thoughtfully, her gaze turning to Derek. The werewolf glared back at her. "It appears the ring generated a kind of flashback that played for us all."

"That's it!" Scott shouted, his gaze on Derek and Stiles. "I get it now!"

"Did I miss something?" Deaton asked, looking at the two and then at Scott, whose face had a widening grin crossing it.

"Dude! I remember! Well, not completely, but that thing… you said you had… uh… that I promised not to tell!" Scott said, excited, eyes darting between Stiles and Derek. Derek let out an annoyed huff as Scott started to pace, all eyes following him as they waited for the Alpha to say something.

"Well, out with it!" Luka finally said, elbowing Scott in the gut.

"Only if it's ok with you, man." Scott said, looking at Stiles and gesturing at all the people in the room.

"Well, if it helps us figure out what the hell is going on, go ahead." Stiles said. "I think after the last couple of months, nothing would be too surprising."

Scott bit his lip. "OK… if you say so. So… like, you saw that other guy on the ground right? Looking all helpless and unconscious? That was Derek… we were kids and he and Stiles were always together if he wasn't with me." Derek frowned, his arms locking around Stiles possessively.

"No, wait, Scott!" Stiles shouted, realization hitting but it was too late.

"And Stiles had a crush on Derek!" Scott blurted out.

Silence filled the clinic. Stiles felt like he wanted to die. Of all things Scott managed to remember, it had to be that. Of course, the Derek he'd crushed on back then was a lot younger, a lot more… happier… a lot less 24/7 grumpy cat status. Like Scott, he was remembering, although somehow a lot slower. Derek's grip on him tightened, but his face was unreadable. Damn that ring. The ring… it was back on his hand, on his ring finger.

"Well… this has been fun." Stiles said, wiggling out of Derek's arms. "But I… am… going to… go… for a little walk now… yeah… totally embarrassed here. But I'll be fine." Taking in the looks of the people in the room, no one was really going to argue with him.

"That could have gone better." Malia said, eyes flashing daggers at a sheepish looking Scott.

"I don't like this. Someone should go keep an eye on him." Ahim said, hurrying after Stiles.

"Oh god, Derek, please don't kill him. Or me." Scott begged as Derek stood up and turned to follow the princess out of the clinic.

"Shut up Scott." Derek growled, leaving.

"Lydia, you don't seem surprised at all by this." Kira turned to her friend, who stood with a hand on her hip, a judging expression written all over her face.

"No. No, I'm not."

"Aw, that's unfortunate. And I thought he was kinda cute too." Luka sighed.

* * *

Derek caught up to Ahim in the parking lot, where the princess was looking around, seemingly lost. "I believe Sir Stiles has taken his Jeep." To which Derek nodded, the empty parking space next to Scott's bike staring back at him. His own mind felt like it was in a fog, he didn't realize that Ahim had closed the gap between them and now was looking at him expectantly. "Sir Derek? Shall we go after him?" After taking a quick sniff in the air, Derek pulled his car out of the parking lot and headed in the direction Stiles' scent was the strongest, with Ahim in the passenger seat.

"Do you care for him?" The question came out of nowhere.

"What?"

"Sir Stiles."

"Stiles is nothing more than a spazzy kid that somehow, miraculously, has not been killed from being around a pack of werewolves. There is no bond between us. There… there can't be."

"So is it an Earth custom to hold a spazz in your arms after a mysterious ring forces a flashback to your childhood that you may not remember?"

Derek turned to glare at her, but the girl's unperturbed expression was unwavering. He was remembering slowly too, and somehow, despite him trying to keep a neutral face, the space pirate was catching on. Stiles was always around him when he was much younger. Always with him, babbling and trying to run after Derek, even though he could never catch up; and when he was out of breath, he would turn around several times until Derek ran back for him before collapsing on top of him, laughing. Hearing it made his younger self feel better.

"Strong bonds never truly vanish, even if they are forgotten." Ahim said in a faraway voice. "I lost my family, my planet, and my people, but I want the survivors to have pride that they were from my world." Derek was silent at the admission as he pulled into Stiles' driveway behind the powder blue Jeep. He and Ahim exited the car and started walking up to the front door when the sound of glass shattering causing the pair to freeze.

"Other side! Go!" Derek yelled, pointing at the house. Ahim took off one way and he ran the other. Shifting as he ran, he was near the back door before the side of the house was torn open by a pair of Sugoumin. Freezing in his footsteps as he took in the terrified Stiles being dragged by the Goumin bringing up the rear. "STILES!"

"Derek! No! Stay away!" Stiles yelled as the Sugoumin opened fire. Explosions rocked the area, and Derek was thrown across the yard. "NO!" He screamed as the Sugoumin aimed their weapons at the downed werewolf. "Please! I'll do whatever you want! Just don't hurt him! Leave him alone!" His pleas were ignored and Derek disappeared in the resulting blaze of laser fire. Stiles mouth hung open, eyes wide with horror as he was carried away, will to fight back gone. "Derek… no…" The ring on his finger burned and Stiles began screaming, the pain shooting through his body as the ring shattered, the fragments whirling around his body and collecting around his head, forming a golden circlet which latched itself tightly around his skull.

"Finally, that pesky seal is gone." Borashitto slunk out of the shadows, his tentacles gripping Stiles' head. "Looks like the little boy here still has plenty of guilt left… and more since the last time…"

"You monster." Stiles choked out, the familiar dark feeling of hate filling him. "You bastard. I'll kill you." To that, Borashitto struck him, and Stiles slumped unconscious.

"Get him back to the ship." Borashitto ordered, the Sugoumin carrying Stiles turned to march away. "We'll drain him and the power, then this planet will be no more. Glory to the Zangyack!"

"I can't let you do that." Gunfire cut Borashitto off as a flash of blue blitzed across the yard, throwing Borashitto to the side. "Ahim!"

"We're coming!" Ahim's voice shouted from behind the fiery blaze, clouds of fire extinguisher blowing the flames out. When the smoke cleared, GoGoV's Go-Pink stood there, the blast from her weapon dousing out the rest of the embers, supporting Derek in a standing position. "Wonderful timing as usual, Sir Joe."

Gokai Blue grunted, keeping his attention on Borashitto, who'd gotten back-up from more Sugoumin.

"You wretched space pirates!" Borashitto cursed. "Now you'll deal with my latest experiment. Behold, a creature infused with the blood that's soaked this land!" Derek's eyes widened in shock as Ahim pulled him back. The creature that had slunk out of the alien's shadow was no more human than it was supernatural. Or alien. The double heads (one dog, one snake), and mutated, slimy, limbs with patches of dark fur and scales spotted all over a grotesque body stomped toward them, its second head roaring as it charged. Borashitto took advantage of the pirates' initial shock and fled with the Sugoumin carrying Stiles.

Gokai Blue dodged the creature's charge, using his sword to redirect the were-alien right into a tree, all with one hand behind his back. Go Pink meanwhile transformed back into Gokai Pink. "Please Sir Derek, you must get somewhere safe. Sir Joe and I shall handle this."

"No." Derek growled. "He wanted a fight, he's got one. I'm going after Stiles."

"Please wait!" Gokai Pink called after him as Derek broke free and ran off in the direction the Sugoumin disappeared, following Stiles' scent.

"Ahim! I got this!" Gokai Blue yelled back, slashing his sword and missing, side stepping the creature's claws while throwing a pink ranger key at the princess. "Go!"

"I shall!" Gokai Pink caught the key. "Gokai Change!" Split seconds later, Carranger's Pink Racer was running full speed after Derek. The were-alien turned and tried to follow, but Gokai Blue cut it off with a volley of gunfire.

"I'm your opponent."

* * *

Derek ran as fast as he could, but when he reached the edge of the preserve, Stiles' scent disappeared. His eyes scanned the darkening woods, an uneasy feeling ran through his body as a thick mist started leaking through the trees. He was about to take a step forward, when a hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder. Growling, he flipped the person over his shoulder. The person he flipped tumbled out of the flip, rolling several times and then went straight into a tree with a loud yelp of pain.

"Scott?"

"Ouch, Derek, what the hell?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to help. Those explosions could be heard clear across town. Lydia and Parrish went to Stiles' house, but I saw those things with you behind… and followed them here."

"There's a monster back there." Derek said as Scott's face fell.

"Crap."

* * *

Meanwhile, Gokai Blue was struggling against the monster. Things had gotten slightly more complicated when the police cruiser showed up, the local deputy and the teenage girl occupants that exited the vehicle were instantly surrounded by more Goumin. To top that off, the monster started breathing fire, the surrounding dry, burnt and parched grass catching flame, and threatening to burn the neighborhood down.

"Parrish!" Lydia shrieked, as the deputy was thrown to the ground, the blaze lighting up the grass around him.

"Gokai Change!" Gokai Blue changed into the legendary water ninja, Hurricane Blue and used the Hayate Ninja School's Chou Ninpo - Suiryuuha, to douse the flames surrounding Parrish and Lydia.

"Look out!" Parrish shouted a warning as the monster broke through the stream of water and slashed at Hurricane Blue. But what was left behind was an empty suit, which the monster picked up and look at curiously.

"I'm over here." Firing concentrated sound blasts from Hurricane Blue's Sonic Megaphone, Joe reappeared in a puff of smoke and made his way over to Lydia and Parrish.

"May I borrow that?" A furious, slightly singed Lydia took up the Sonic Megaphone, pointed it at the monster and screamed into it as hard as she could. The weapon amplified Lydia's banshee powers and sent the monster flying into the air, clutching its ears, unable to defend itself as it flew over the trees and vanished. As Parrish stared at Lydia in amazement, Hurricane Blue transformed back into Gokai Blue, and then back into a tall man in a blue leather jacket and torn jeans, whose long dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"You're strong." The Gokaiger's first mate, Joe Gibken said, staring at Lydia with a curious look on his face.

"Well…" Lydia pursed her lips in a knowing manner, a faint blush on her cheeks, turning her attention to the slightly crispy deputy on the ground. "I try. By the way Parrish, you should really talk to the Sheriff's department into issuing flame retardant uniforms."

Derek and Scott followed Stiles' scent through the forest, but a mist began to roll in and they lost the scent among the trees. Scott grimaced as the mist hit them. "Dude… what the hell is this shit?"

Derek sniffed the air and felt a cold shiver run down his spine. "This isn't a normal mist. Scott, don't breathe it in!" Scott immediately backed off, and the two werewolves began sprinting away as the mist began pouring through the trees in waves. When they reached the edge of the preserve, Derek took a glance back to see the mist had stopped, just inside the first row of trees.

"What is that stuff?" Scott asked, mystified as he watched the mist swirl and ebb like waves.

"That stuff is laced with wolfsbane." Derek growled, grabbing Scott and pulling him back. "Stay clear of it. We're leaving."

"We have to get through that somehow! Stiles… oh god, Stiles is in there!" Scott shouted, struggling free. "Derek… he cares about you. I remember that. I know you do too!" Derek froze as Scott turned desperately to him. "I know you care Derek. You wouldn't have gone after him if you didn't."

"Shut up Scott."

"Dude…" Scott stopped as Pink Racer skidded to a halt next to them, a flash of pink and Ahim was standing there moments later. "Whoa… that was totally awesome!"

"There's a strong barrier around this area. It seems Borashitto does not want us to get in." Ahim said, taking a step back.

"See Scott? Not even she could get through that with her power."

"I did not say that we could not get through. I alone will not be enough." Ahim said thoughtfully. "We must regroup with Sir Joe and Luka and pray that Gai returns soon."

* * *

Stiles woke up with a tight pain around his head. His body felt drained, and exhausted. He glanced around, finding his limbs shackled and bound to an operating table, his reflection in the dark, mirrored ceiling showing him he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. A strange rotating machine was humming as it circled the table, with each pass Stiles feeling weaker. There was a strange banging sound, he turned his head to the left to see a panel in the wall unhinge and slide open, a blonde man in a green jacket tumbling out and landing on the floor with a loud whump. A soft mutterings of pain echoed in the room, Stiles unable to see the man until a mass of blonde curls and a shocked face popped up next to the table.

"There really is a Guilty Crown!"

"Oh my God… you're… you're…" Stiles was at a loss for words, and the blonde realizing that their outburst may have alerted someone, the green jacket flaring as the blonde pulled a Gokai Gun and aimed it at the door. Stiles held his breath, but no one came. The blonde let out a relieved sigh and turned back to Stiles. "Don Dogoier."

"Let's see if we can get you out of here." The blonde nodded, hands moving to something Stiles couldn't see. Faint beeps were heard, along with the doctor's muttering as he did something to the machine Stiles was strapped into. He could feel the pressure on his head let up a bit, the restraints loosening a bit. "There, I turned the siphon off, but this energy they tapped from you… it's like nothing I've ever seen before."

"What are they doing to me?" Stiles whispered.

"The thing on your head… it's not the real Guilty Crown. It's a fake. A … manufactured device to drain negative emotion from the wearer and convert it into… "Don stopped, his hands shaking as he took in the information on the screen. "Into a poison... this was created by Insann and Zaien, and those two Zangyack scientists were bad news… and Borashitto found out how to make it an airborne… he's going to spread it across the Earth. The affected people will go mad and then die." Turning to Stiles with a worried look on his face, Don continued. "If these readings are right, they've drained enough negative emotion from you to cover the entire state."

* * *

Meanwhile, the remaining Gokaiger and the pack had relocated to Derek's loft. Ahim was still trying to reach out to Gai, but receiving no answer. Peter tried to sexually harass Luka, but the spunky thief jabbed him in the gut and charged him a hefty fine (much to Derek's delight). Scott and Kira had gone out to get food, while Lydia accompanied Parrish back to his place to get a fresh set of clothes. Derek stared out the window, the mist around the forest visible through the buildings.

"You know, your worry is stinking up the place. Stiles will be OK." Malia's voice broke Derek out of his thoughts. "He's always OK… right?" Her voice broke a little before she walked away. Yeah, Stiles was a survivor. He was going to be OK. There were a lot of close calls… some closer than others. But he bounced back. He always did. That's what he was known for. That's what Derek needed.

"Showing concern for someone is not a weakness." Gokai Blue, or rather, Joe Gibken, joined Derek at the window. "This kid is close to you?" Derek ignored the comment, causing Joe to smirk. "So that's how it is." The ponytailed man said, nodding before turning his back to the window. There was a long silence before Derek broke it.

"Why the hell does my relationship with him concern everyone? And you, of all people, you're complete strangers."

"True. We are pirates. And we did come seeking treasure. But I owe human's something." Joe turned back to Derek. "I've learned much from this world. I don't want to see it ruined by some Zangyack bastard. We're kicking his ass whether you like it or not."

"It's cuz' we're pirates." Luka said, joining them, fanning herself with a wad of cash as she turned to Derek. "By the way, I hope Peter doesn't ask you for money. Also, you two should rest up. Hakase just checked in. We're moving out soon."

**To be continued…**


	4. Pirates and Wolves

**Extra Terrestrial Biological Entities**

**\- 4 -**

**Pirates and Wolves**

* * *

For disclaimers, see chapter 1. For a showy end to this fanfic, keep your eyes here.

* * *

Stiles tiptoed after Hakase down the dimly lit silver corridor. Although the doctor had managed to free him from the table, he'd been unable to remove the crown from Stiles' head, but at least explained it wouldn't be possible to remove it without decapitating the teen. Deciding that option was definitely out, the pair left the power siphon room and headed to the section on the ship that Hakase said supposedly held the drug dispensing device. The security had been lax, the pirate doctor asserting it to his crewmates eliminating most of the Goumin. While he wreaked havoc on the drug's dispensing mechanism, Hakase instructed Stiles to think positive thoughts. Happy thoughts. Thoughts of people he cared about. As he moved, Stiles concentrated hard on Scott, his dad... and on Derek. Damn Sourwolf. Hakase turned left at a junction, disappearing from sight, Stiles was about to follow, but the man returned the way he came screaming. Stiles froze as loud slurping sounds filled the hall, a mass of tentacles slithered towards him. The teen did an about face and ran right after the blonde.

"Why the hell are there so many tentacles? Does this guy have a fetish or something?" Stiles shouted as he ran. And then he bumped it to Hakase because the doctor had stopped, having run right into a wall. And the two tumbled backwards, right into Borashitto's tentacles. "Oh crap."

* * *

The pack and the three space pirates stood at the edge of the fog barrier.

"Hakase's message says the barrier is coming from the lake. The path here is the fastest way there." Joe said. "Ahim, Luka, are you two ready?" His crewmates nodded.

"We'll get Stiles back." Kira squeezed Scott's hand reassuringly. Her boyfriend kissed her on the cheek lightly.

"It's gonna be ok." The alpha whispered to her before turning to the rest of his friends. "Everyone else, clear on the plan?"

Lydia nodded, stepping back to stand beside Parrish, who been called upon at her insistence that they needed some "professional help". The deputy had volunteered to go in the Sherriff's place, and Stilinski agreed to step back and let the pack and pirates handle getting his son back because he had his hands full organizing a second line of defense against the alien attack. He begged Scott to get his son back. As Scott was assuring Stilinski, Derek had stood by silently as the two hugged, Stilinski's eyes meeting his with a pleading look. The werewolf nodded, and Stiles' father seemed a little relieved as the police cruiser vanished into the morning light back to the station.

Malia was stretching her arms and cracking her knuckles, Ahim was sipping a cup of tea while Luka elbowed Peter again, walking away with a fifty.

"I think we're good." Scott said after the extortionist shoved the bill into her pocket.

"Then shall we save Sir Stiles?" Ahim asked, pulling out a ranger key, the other two pirates following suit. Derek noted these keys were different as the pirates jabbed them forward in the air, power swirling around them before shooting forward through the mist, breaking through and opening up a path.

"Lydia, we need you go guide us once we're inside." Joe said, the Banshee turned and nodded. "Everyone, cover her and stay together." Weapons and senses raised, the group entered the gap in the mist barrier.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hakase was locked in battle with a group of Goumin. The doctor had managed to squirm free from the scientist's tentacles, forcing Borashitto to call for more guards while he tried to drag Stiles away. Hakase fought back, transforming into Gokai Green, using unorthodox tactics that might have been considered unfair and cheap shots to gain the upper hand, using everything around him as a weapon: a loose pipe, a garbage can, and Stiles could not believe the Goumin had fallen for the old 'Hey, what's that behind you?' trick. That earned the lackeys a backstab and a shot in the face, leaving Borashitto alone once again.

"Damn you! You're not just some doctor, are you?" Borashitto growled, squeezing Stiles with his tentacle as Don advanced, saber drawn.

"Let him go." Gokai Green demanded, his gun trained on the scientist.

"Humph. How do you know I won't just kill him and then kill you?" The alien threatened. Stiles gulped, and Don stopped. "Yes, that's it. Now just back away." The doctor took a step back. "Back up some more!" Borashitto ordered. The doctor did as he was told as Borashitto pressed a button on the wall. With the next step, a hole in the wall opened and Hakase fell through it, screaming.

"NO!" Stiles shouted as the alien laughed. The crown on his head tightened. Again, someone had gotten hurt because of him. Because of him.

"Yes boy! That's it! Build up more negative energy!" Borashitto waved over a passing Goumin and tossed Stiles at him. "Plug him back in! And make sure he stays put!" Giving an annoyed huff, Borashitto let out an enraged screech when an alarm started going off. "Now what? What do you mean those damn pirates and wolves are back? How did they get through my barrier?!"

* * *

"Careful guys." Scott warned. "Lydia?"

"That way." The strawberry blonde whispered, jabbing a finger at the shadows. Ahim, Joe, and Luka aimed their ranger keys at the mist and the path opened.

"I can hear the water guys." Malia said, venturing forward.

"Wait, Miss Malia!" Ahim cried out as the werecoyote was thrown back to their group. Everyone froze. The monster that Lydia had blown away earlier was standing in the path.

"What the hell is that thing?" Kira steadied her sword.

"Careful." Joe warned. "It's strong. Ahim! Luka! Gokai Change!" The three pirates transformed and readied their weapons.

"We need more space." Parrish said, glancing around at the mist which was closing in on them.

"I shall make us some! Gokai Change!" With pink sakura blossoms fluttering around her, Ahim transformed into Shinken Pink. "Heaven Fan!" With two sweeps of her arm, the mist was blown back.

"Let's go!" Joe charged forward, with Scott, Derek, Malia, and Peter behind him. Goumin fired from behind trees, knocking Peter back; Joe deflected a few shots with his saber and returned fire. Kira and Luka went after the offending ambushers. Parrish pulled Lydia back behind rocks and provided cover fire. Derek slashed at the monster with his claws, but the wounds he inflicted healed right back up. Scott dodged a fireball and Joe fire some point blank range shots, nothing seeming to faze the creature. It let out a loud howl, forcing everyone to their knees and undoing the Gokaiger's transformations.

* * *

Stiles struggled against the Goumin as it tried to strap him down. Giving it one angry kick to the face, he managed to break free while the trooper was off balance and run for it. "No way in hell am I letting you use me to kill my friends." He came to a halt when the floor started shaking. "What the hell is this? Oh my God!"

"What is that?" Lydia's eyes grew wide as water being spraying everywhere. The Banshee took a step back as a grey ship bearing the Zangyack Empire's crest, covered in vines and algae burst out of the lake and began hovering just above the water's surface. The ship's launch also blasted the mist away, the fighting stopping as the combatants eyes raised skyward.

"Accursed pirates! Filthy vermin!" Borashitto jumped from the rising spaceship and landed before them. "I see you've met my improved were-action commander! You may have beat him once before, but now he's been improved and I think I should throw another two out at you, hm?" At that, two more creatures, similar to the first, save for one had shark features and the other had pincers like a crab, fell from the ship into the forest and howled. "The blood of the supernatural is superb at creating unstoppable beasts! Now kill them all while I go into space a douse this pathetic planet with despair and grief!"

Borashitto's speech was cut off by cannon fire. A red pirate ship was descending the clouds, its portside cannons all firing shots at the monsters and Borashitto's ship.

"I'm not gonna let you do as you wish." The Gokaiger's leader, Captain Marvelous, descended on a tow line firing his Gokai Gun. With his red coat billowing in the wind created by the Gokai Galleon's engines, a smirk on his face, the pirate captain sauntered forward. Goumin attacked him, but fell to his sabre and gun before they got within two yards of him.

"That's your captain?" Kira said to Luka, who sighed and put a hand on her hip.

"You're late Marvelous!" Joe shouted.

"Oh? I beat Hakase here, didn't I?" Marvelous said airily, firing more shots at the monsters and roundhouse kicking another Goumin with flair.

"No, you didn't." Wet and dripping water, Hakase staggered forward, clutching a piece of machinery. "By the Borashitto, I took your ship's atmosphere drive conductor. You're not going anywhere."

Borashitto's eyes widened in shock, staring at the parts in Hakase's hand before turning back to look at his ship. As he did, the engine's hum died out and the ship sank slowly back down to the water's surface. "Damn you!"

"That's Hakase for ya! Nice!" Luka slapped the doctor on the back. Hakase staggered at the hit, grinning sheepishly.

"Where's Stiles?!" Derek demanded. "Is he… "

"He's alive. We still need to get him out." The blonde said.

"Haha! That's right! I still have your little friend. Surrender now or I'll have him drained completely he'll…" Borashitto stopped as a Goumin came up and whispered to him. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE ESCAPED?!" Derek's face broke out into a grin as Scott whooped.

* * *

Stiles clutched the Zangyack club in his hand as he ran to the next room. After the shaking had stopped and he'd figured out the ship was taking off, he'd started looking for an escape pod. The guard was spread so thin, he'd been able to overpower one, take his weapon and knock any other Goumin out that he'd come across. Most of the doors had been sealed shut, and when the ship began to fall, Stiles had taken refuge in what had probably been the sleeping quarters of the staff. The impact when the ship hit the water hadn't been so bad, but he still had to find an exit, and fast. He turned to head into the next chamber when a Goumin cut him off. Raising the club, he prepared to lunge, but a trio of shining orbs ricocheted off the floor, walls, and the club before hitting the Goumin, killing it.

"There you are Stiles!" Scarf trailing behind him, Gai turned the corner, a big grin on his face. Next to him, cloak pulled back, long brown hair falling to his cloaked shoulders, was Ogami Tsukumaro, the man from Stiles' memories. The Sparking Silver Wolf of the Hyakujuu Sentai, Gao Silver. "Look who I found!"

"Hey." The older man said as Stiles nodded his head. "Seems I caused you a lot of trouble."

"Let's kick this guy's ass." Marvelous shouted. The other pirates nodded, ranger keys out. "Gokai Change!"

"Gokai Red!" Marvelous crossed his arms as the rest of his crew sounded off their roll call.

"Gokai Blue!" Joe gave Borashitto a finger.

"Gokai Yellow!" Hand on one hip, Luka leaned forward.

"Gokai Green!" Rubbing his thighs, Don straightened his posture.

"Gokai Pink!" After an elegant curtsy, Ahim folded her hands in front of her.

"Kaizoku Sentai, GOKAIGER!"

"Let's make this a show!" Their captain ordered.

"Get them you fools!" Borashitto ordered his Goumin and monsters, but the Gokaiger were one step ahead. Charging their weapons with a final wave, they launched the Gokai Scramble attack, scattering the monsters and Goumin through the forest.

"Why… how the hell did they not get attacked while doing that?" Peter complained.

"SHUT UP PETER!" Everyone yelled, including Borashitto.

"Go!" Scott shouted, taking off running. Parrish grabbed Lydia's arm and pulled the banshee behind some trees for cover. The deputy aimed his rifle at the incoming Goumin and fired.

"You're mine." Derek growled, sprinting at Borashitto with Marvelous and Hakase close behind.

"Scott!" Kira screamed, her katana blocking a blow from a crab pincer. As her boyfriend rushed to her side, Sugoumin cut him off.

"Geez, you are really becoming a pain in the ass." Luka said, forcing her way through. "Go Scott!"

Lydia's scream knocked back one Goumin. Parrish fired the last bullet in his rifle, before the Shark monster and Goumin overtook them. Joe and Ahim used Go-On Blue and Pink Racer's ranger keys to speed ahead to Parrish and Lydia. One Gokai Change later, S.P.D.'s Guard Dog of Hell - Dekamaster, and the Immaculate Healing Etoile, Dekaswan, stood in their place. With a graceful leap, Ahim performed Dekaswan's Swan Rainbow attack, spinning through the Goumin and killing them. Joe sliced the monster's fins off with Dekamaster's D-Sword Vega in one pass.

The crab monster caught Kira's katana in its pincer. The kitsune struggled to regain control of the blade, sending an electric charge through it, but it didn't affect the monster. Scott jumped on monsters back and pounded into it, cracking the armor, but was unable to break through the shell. Luka Gokai-changed into Denji Yellow, and landed a solid Hammer Punch on the shell where Scott had attacked, successfully breaking it open. The monster staggered, allowing Malia to blindside the monster with her claws and Kira to pull her katana free before jabbing it deep into opening Scott and Luka created, with a full electric charge. The monster shrieked, Malia and Scott latching onto Kira and helping her pull the sword back out and get to a safe distance before the monster exploded, sending goo and chunks of flesh flying everywhere.

"Fried monster brains." Scott cheered as the three girls high fived.

"Most impressive." Peter creeped up behind them only to get a electrified smack by Luka.

"Pay up, old man."

"Damnit."

Borashitto was locked in combat with Marvelous, Hakase, and Derek. The scientist had quickly run out of his minions to shield him, Hakase's tactics in manipulating the foliage, Derek's speed and claws, and Marvelous' gun and swordplay skills had the Zangyack scientist on the ropes in minutes.

"Hakase! Do you have it?" Marvelous called as the doctor fumbled for a bit before tossing a red ranger key at his captain. "I'll put this one to good use. Gokai Change!"

"Wait for me! Gokai Change!" Hakase shouted. Flashes of red and green shot out of the mobirates system announcing the arrival of a samurai and a ninja. White coat blowing in the breeze, Super Shinken Red gallantly charged forward as Shurikenger ninja streaked through the trees. Derek fell back as Marvelous effortlessly disarmed Borashitto, cutting into every slimy tentacle before transforming back to Gokai Red. Hakase invoked Shurikenger's Fire Mode, winding up the Ninja of Ninja's Shuriken Zubat and whacking every ball in Hida Senbon Nokku right where it hurt: in Borashitto's face. "Get him Derek!"

Derek attacked without mercy, claws digging in and letting Marvelous and Don follow up. His rage was in control, in check, all being channeled into every blow. All those years without Stiles, lost, and all because of the slimy trash they were currently owning and the empire that wanted to take over the planet. Derek's next punch sent the alien flying into a tree; Borashitto hitting the ground hard as his mutilated, defeated creations, or what remained of them staggered to his side.

"You haven't won yet! I still have the boy… I…" The desperate ranting was cut short by the sound of a motorcycle engine. Gao Silver burst through the trees on his wolf roader, Stiles on the back, arms tight around the Gao soldier. Above, whizzing through the trees was Gai, using Go-On Wings' Jet Daggers to fly.

"Borashitto!" Gai shouted as he landed, his Go-On Wings armor fading back into his Gokaiger suit. "Your evil plan is finished!"

"Guys!" Stiles jumped off the bike and was instantly surrounded by his friends. Scott pulled his best friend in for a tight hug and gave a whooping roar. When the pack parted, Stiles stepped towards Derek. "Hey. So um… Derek… "

Derek extended his hand, but Stiles took to a run and jumped into his arms.

"I'm back."

"Welcome back you little spaz."

"Right back at you Sourwolf." Stiles mumbled into Derek's chest. The weight on his head began to lighten, this time for real as the circlet around his head broke apart, everyone staring at the orb of light that extracted itself from Stiles, a loud cry of a wolf echoing through the forest as the light whizzed around and returned to Gao Silver's hand, to its Gao Crystal.

"Impossible! How did you get my crown off?!" Raged Borashitto.

"The pack bond." Gao Silver said. "Gao Wolf only had enough power to seal the crown and prevent it from hurting him. Now that Stiles has a full pack of friends and people that love him, the bond had enough power to set him free."

"Yeah, that's right bitch. We just owned ya! And it was awesome!" Stiles shouted.

"You Zangyack never learn." Marvelous shouted. "Earthlings are strong because they have love, and hope. That's why they won't bow to you. That's why, even us space pirates, do everything we can to kick your ass!"

"My creations … they can still fight! Kill them! Kill them all!" Borashitto yelled, his appendage less creations lumbering forward.

"Tsukumaro-san, please lend me your strength!" Gai asked with a flourish of his hands. Gao Silver's transformation faded, beams of silver light collecting in Gokai Silver's hands, becoming a ranger key, Gai fusing the key with the other fourteen legendary six ranger keys to create his Gold Anchor Key. "Gokai Change!" Everyone shielded their eyes as Gokai Silver went into Gold Mode in a blinding flash of gold light, the mobirates system initiating the Gokaiger's ultimate finisher, Final Wave.

"Let's finish this!" Marvelous shouted, pressing his belt buckle and summoning the Gokai Galleon Buster to his hands. His crew inserting their respective ranger keys into the weapon's ports and bracing their captain from behind as he took aim. "Ranger Key Set! Red Charge!"

"GOKAI LEGEND DREAM!" Spinning the Gokai Spear high above his head, Gai charged, the golden armor summoning and manifesting all the legendary 6th rangers into battle, slicing and blasting through the three monsters before Gokai Silver took a mighty swing, the spear gutting through the monsters before sliding out of the way as the rest of his crew fired.

"RISING STRIKE!" The finishing shot from the Gokai Galleon Buster ran the monsters through and struck Borashitto. The scientist went flying from the blast, landing in a heap amongst the monsters' body parts.

Borashitto staggered to his feet and stared at his creations, gutted, and defeated remains at his feet. Out of nowhere, the remains began slithering towards their master. "You useless piles of trash! You can't do anything right! Wait… what are you doing?" Borashitto screamed as his creations bit, slashed, and tore into him. "NOOOO!"

Derek pulled Stiles away from the sight of Borashitto being ingested by the three monsters before the creatures turned and began eating each other.

"Uh… gross what's happening?!" Luka retched as the blog of goo and organs began growing to a massive size. Everyone fell back as the grotesque thing grew till it towered above the trees. The various appendages from the three monsters and Borashitto's tentacles erupted from the side, crushing the trees around it. Its mouth opened revealing teeth the size of football goal posts, razor sharp. The cry emitted was eerie as it turned and started slithering towards the lake.

"Uh, guys. We gotta stop that thing. If it breaks open that spaceship, all the poison will leak out into the water supply!" Hakase started freaking.

"Navi! Fire all the cannons at that thing now!" Marvelous ordered into his mobirates. The beast responded to the cannon fire by flailing tentacles and limbs. Everyone scattered to avoid getting crushed.

"Advent of the Hundred Beasts!" Gao Silver aimed his Gao Orb at the sky, summoning Gao Wolf from its home with the other Power Animals on the Sky Island, Animalium. The giant wolf answered the call, running down a path of light and tackling the monster. Meanwhile, tow lines from the Gokai Galleon dropped, Marvelous signaling for everyone to grab hold of one, as the ship took off and pulled them up to the deck. Joe, Luka, Ahim, and Hakase deployed their Gokai Machines and docked them with the Galleon to form the Gokaiger's mecha, Gokaioh. Gai jumped from the deck and into the GoJyuDrill, transforming it to combine with Gokaioh. The pack landed in the cockpit with the pirates during the formation, and Gai soon joined them after he finished docking. With Gao Silver and Gao Wolf buying them time, the Gokaigers summoned one more grand power entrusted to them. A hole in space opened, calling from Machine World the Go-Onger's grand power, the Engine formula racer, Mahalcon.

"BARRI-BARRI! It's been a while but I know we can own this fool! KAIZOKU GATTAI!" Machalcon roared as he transformed and merged with the rest of the mecha.

"Completed! Kanzen Gokaioh!"

"This… is so COOL!" Stiles, eyes wide, gushed, his eyes darting to the various control panels inside the mecha's cockpit. "We're in a giant robot! I'm IN A GIANT ROBOT!"

"Hang on, we're just getting started." Marvelous shouted, turning the wheel hard to starboard. "Give em' hell! Kanzen Missile!"

"I think you should shoot it more." Malia commented after the monster took the missile barrage and went down.

"I think you're right." Luka said, pulling out a ranger key. "Let's go P.A.T. Striker!" Summoning the Dekaranger's power, a giant patrol car ran the monster down and pelted it with laser fire. Pulling itself to its feet, the beast split into two.

"Look out, that half is going after the ship!" Scott shouted.

"Magi Dragon!" Don summoned Magi Dragon, its magic binding circle snaring the ship and hauling it out of reach. Tentacles shot out of both monsters' mouths, binding Kanzen Gokaioh and going after Magi Dragon.

"Fuuraimaru!" Joe's console brought to the stage the Hurricanger's power, the Karakuri warrior slicing through the tentacles in the blink of an eye, pinning down all the flailing appendages with shuriken.

"We could sure use more help." Ahim said, taking a white key and plugged it into her console. "Sir Lion, if you would, please!" A roar echoed, Gao Wolf looked up as another Power Animal descended from the Animalium. Gao Lion pounced on one monster, Gao Wolf clawed into the other. The creatures roared as their heads were knocked together and tossed into a heap.

"I've had enough. Let's finish this!" Marvelous shouted, all the Gokaigers inserting their own ranger keys into their consoles. "Gokai Kanzen Super Burst!" Kanzen Gokaioh fired its fists, set ablaze with energy. The summoned powers also joined in a shot laser, fire, shuriken, and magic at the monsters, burning them away to dust.

"And then… explode." Stiles whooped as there was a large explosion, eyes wide with awe while Derek watched him, amused. He really was a spazzy fanboy. But that was who he was. That was what Derek liked about him.

"Hey, has anyone seen Peter?" Scott asked. Everyone looked around, but the older man was nowhere to be seen.

"Does anyone really care?" Stiles asked.

Luka turned around. "Depends… how much money does he have left?' And everyone started laughing.

Peter was outside, laying on the forest floor, clothes burned to a crisp and unconscious when a tree branch had knocked him out when the monster grew.

* * *

Three days later, after partying and hanging out with the pirates, it was time to part ways. The girls had spent most of their time shopping and hanging out with Ahim and Luka, spending all the money Luka had coerced out of Peter. Hakase helped out Scott and Deaton at the animal shelter, learning all he could about the supernatural. Joe spent his time sparring with Derek during the hours Stiles was at school. Gai accompanying Stiles to see what an American high school was like. Marvelous simply lazed about, spending his time exploring the town and eating food that he heard was good (though he insisted on eating curry at least twice). Shirogane had left soon after the battle was over, the wind calling him to another place. He was about to apologize at length to Stiles and Derek, but the two agreed that he didn't need to. He had no idea that the seal on Borashitto had become undone until Gai had managed to track him down just hours before. The Gao Warrior had done what he thought was right, sealing the crown and its pain into the ring, erasing their memories in the process so that no one would be hurt, and ultimately, things turned out pretty well. Another alien plot to take over the Earth was foiled, and now, the werewolf and the teenager didn't know what the future had in store for them. But if Derek kept visiting Stiles' room at night like he'd started doing two nights ago, Stiles was certain it was going to be a decent one. Especially since now it wasn't a dream. Sure, his memory was back, but the relationship he'd built with Derek… it only added to it. Now the two were sitting in Stiles' Jeep, overlooking the town as the red pirate ship was disappearing over the horizon as the stars came out. It was a quiet night, but then things never stayed quiet for long, not in a town like Beacon Hills.

"So Derek, was it just me was there something going on between you and Joe that I should know about?" Stiles turned, lip pouted, knowing that just hours before the pirates departure, Derek had been running around in the woods with the first mate. Derek smirked and leaned in close.

"No, but I know the captain, Don and Gai were in your room. Doing things."

"My… what?"

"I could smell them… all over your sheets. Mixed with your scent. Are you sure nothing was going on?"

"Shut… shut up Derek. God. No. They just… gave me a goodbye present." Stiles stammered, face flushed.

"Uh huh, what kind of present?" Derek growled.

"I got to use the Gokai Cellular to transform… and it was AWESOME! Though I gotta say, I hope my dad doesn't find out I destroyed my desk with a laser gun."

"Really?"

"Dude, nothing happened in that room with me and another person... Except… with you know… us." Stiles frowned as Derek gave him the 'I don't believe you' look. "Oh come on Derek. You can't tell me you didn't have any fun with the pirates these last few days! No friggin' way! Also, I think I probably owe you another ring… you know… that is... "

Derek knew they were gonna be there for a while. Sitting in the dark, alone, talking. Maybe more. But it was OK. They had a lot of catching up to do.

* * *

In Stiles' room, a photo album lay open on the desk. Around it, various photos lay scattered, waiting to be inserted into the pages. Pictures of the pack, pictures of the Gokaiger. Marvelous fighting with Derek over meat. Luka, Ahim, and Malia napping. Hakase mid-trip on the lacrosse field about to crash into Gai with Kira and Scott's 'OMG' faces in the background. Joe showing Lydia how to hold a sword. Several pictures of Lydia and Joe after beating up Peter, who'd tried to cop a feel, triumphantly sipping some of her famous punch, the older man unconscious, tossed unceremoniously into a trash can. Of course there was a group photo with all of the pack and pirates together, on the lacrosse field. And finally, pictures of Stiles with Derek. But there was already one picture in the album. On the first page, fully restored (how it happened, Stiles didn't know and was not going to question it when he'd come home and found it whole), was the photo of Stiles, Scott, and Derek.

**End**


End file.
